


Black Rock

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Cock Cages, Dom Jared, Gags, Kneeling, Lawyer Jared, Legal Slavery, M/M, Sexual Torture, Slave Contract, Sub Drop, Sub Jensen, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, Toys, Vibrators, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: LJ PromptJensen was trying to unwind after a rough week and wound up spilling his soul to a stranger in a bar. After a few too many he's offered a job. He figures he should at least look into it and next thing he knows he's kneeling at his new owners feet.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 36
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my beta Jld71, they're kinda amazing with the encouraging and the beta'ing.

Jensen entered the dimly lit bar and instantly felt the weight of the week leave his shoulders. It was still early but there were a few people sipping drinks at the bar top. He moved further inside and took a seat near one of them. He nodded his chin when the guy looked over and offered a smile. The other man looked at him curiously but went back to his own drink.

Not very friendly. That was fine. More people would filter in and Jensen would find someone to talk to. People tended to loosen up in places like these and it's not like he was looking for a lifetime friendship.

When the bartender asked what Jensen wanted he looked to the shorter guy on his right again and shrugged.

“I'll have what he's having.”

The bartender nodded and started mixing colorful liquors in a shaker. The guy on the other stool stared longer this time, looking Jensen up and down. The bartender put the drink in front of him and leaned both arms on the bar and stared amusedly.

Jensen quirked a smile and took the hurricane glass, examining the umbrella and fruit on a stick. He tipped his head to the side and licked his lips before saying, “salud.”

After too big a sip his eyes got squinty and his lips puckered and he couldn't stop the tingling in his jaw for anything. Laughter filled the air and the bartender slapped a damp rag on the bar top in front of him. His mouth flooded with saliva and once he could finally work his jaw he joined the laughter.

“So,” he said leaning toward the other patron, “what are you drinking, friend?”

“Take me to the bedroom.”

“Well, I usually like to chat first but after the week I've had I can appreciate the honesty.”

More laughing as the bartender poured something else in Jensen's glass.

“Here, kid. Have a sweetener to mellow that sour.” The man waved at the bartender and Jensen took a sip of the altered beverage.

“Better?” the guy asked.

Jensen just nodded, then turned bodily on the stool to face him.

“I'm Jensen.”

“Sheppard. Mark Sheppard,” the man said holding out a hand.

Jensen grinned and shook it then looked at the bartender and motioned for the drink in front of Mark.

“Fill my new friend up, would ya?”

The bartender nodded and went about to mix a new drink as Mark looked at Jensen curiously. Jensen went back to his drink and pretended he didn't notice the guy staring at him. When the drink arrived Mark thanked him and moved to sit on the stool right next to Jensen.

“So, do you buy drinks for strangers a lot?”

Jensen huffed a laugh then looked at the man sideways.

“Naw, it's just been a rough week. Then I came into some extra cash and could use someone to talk to. Just to hang out, you know?”

Mark bobbed his head like he just might and took a long pull from his drink. They sat in silence for a moment longer before Mark started in again.

“Tell me, Jensen, what made  t his week a rough one for you?”

He nearly jumped at the young man's bark of laughter. Jensen shook his head and Mark thought at first he wasn't going to talk about it. Then Jensen leaned his forearms against the bar and picked up the fruit from his drink.

“It's a little bit of everything, actually.” He paused to bite off a cherry. “Mondays I walk dogs. I've got five that I pick up and take to the park. Everything was going fine until one of the little bastards decided to roll in a pile of shit.”

Mark tried to keep a poker face but the idea of dog walking was already too much. To have been walking so many and I've one of them do that…

“I would have left them at the park,” Mark quipped.

Jensen laughed again, this time throwing his head back and showing off his throat.

“Yeah, well, I may call them bastards but I do like them. Anyway, I took the others home first so I could get Bart in the tub before his person came home.”

“Bart?”

Jensen grinned and sipped his beverage, he didn't seem to mind Mark butting in with his comments.

“I know, I didn't name him. So, I was taking him up to his apartment when he decided I had something he wanted. Now, Bart’s pretty big and when he jumped up it caught me off guard.”

Jensen paused again at the look of horror on Mark’s face. He raised his brows and nodded his head.

“Yeah. Shit. All over me. It sucked. So, when we got up to his place I took off my clothes and ran them through the wash, just cause I couldn't walk home like that. I got Bart washed up and put my clothes in the dryer.

“Well, Bart's person came home early and found me in her kitchen in my skivvies and flipped out. She wouldn't even let me explain, just yelled as I grabbed my damp clothes and hightailed it out of there.”

“I think I should be buying you a drink, friend.”

When Mark motioned for the barkeep Jensen missed it.

“Considering my story isn't done, I'll allow it.”

They toasted while Mark looked at him concernedly.

“On the way home I found my phone in the side pocket of my cargo pants. It had gone through the wash.”

Without meaning to Mark burst out laughing. Jensen just watched him with a crooked smile as he sipped his own drink.

“You just can't win, eh, boy? Suppose you're not walking that one anymore.”

Jensen shook his head and chuckled.

“Not any for that matter, she got me fired. But hey, next round’s on me.”

“Well, wait a minute. If you lost your job how is it you've got money to spend?”

Jensen gave him another wry look and sucked down his drink. He ordered a beer next and Mark nodded for the same.

“Well, that's kinda a longer story. See, on Wednesday, when I didn't go to work, my girlfriend came over and found me at home. She was surprised, then pissed that I'd lost my job. I asked her what she was doing there and she got weird.

“Long story short-”

“Yes, thank you for that,” Mark cut in.

Jensen only grinned and winked.

“Long story short she'd been using me. Scoping out my place to see what she could steal. She and some other guy had come over to clean me out. I didn't learn this until after the sex. So when I came out into my living room, wrapped in a towel, and my shit was gone , it was a bit of a shock.”

“You're making this up,” Mark accused.

His mouth was open on a laugh and Jensen knew he was just talking.

“I wish. I chased them out, in my towel, and got locked out of the apartment when the door closed behind me. When the super went to let me in I was venting a bit. He found out about my lack of a job and evicted me.”

“That's it, next two rounds on me.”

“Naw, it's okay. Jokes on him, he coulda had one more month’s rent outta me. That's beer money now.”

“How is it you're okay with this? Still so upbeat after all that shite?”

Jensen shrugged and finished the mixed drink before sipping the beer. Mark allowed him to collect his thoughts and just watched as Jensen sucked on the bottle.

“I just know something will come along, ya know? I could sit around and mope over shit I can't change or I could put myself out there and line up more doors for opportunity to knock on.”

Mark just arched an eyebrow and held up his glass for a clink.

Four beers later Jensen was visibly buzzed and Mark had managed to fake drinking along. They talked and laughed and bought drinks for other patrons; but no matter who they pulled in to whatever conversation it always remained just the two of them at the bar.

“So, Jensen, I may have a job offer for you. If you'll hear it.”

“What? Now? You just magically pulled a job out your ass?” Jensen slurred, then laughed at himself as Mark chuckled.

“Of sorts. As we've been talking I've been feeling you out-”

“Mark, you perv.”

Jensen winked then took a sip of his empty bottle. He glared at it before putting it down too hard and trying to flag down the bartender.

“Listen, you're young and attractive, you are good at following directions, you take pride in your work and can clearly hold your drink. I happen to be a recruiter for a very private, very prestigious company and we are looking for people just like you.”

Jensen sobered a bit at that, ignoring the fact that the bartender was ignoring him. He stared at Mark for a second, his face unreadable in his slightly drunken stupor.

“Well, damn, man. That's the nicest thing anyone has said about me in a while. I mean, I swing both ways but you aren't quite my type, but that was nice, man.”

Mark resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead gave the boy a wry grin.

“Come back to the office with me. I'll explain everything and, maybe, we can make a deal.”

Jensen shrugged again and stood from his stool. The bartender nodded at Mark as they walked out, settling his tab in their usual way. It wasn't all that surprising that Jensen forgot, though he seemed to be walking in a straight line.

Mark led the way as Jensen rambled on about his job experience. It was extensive. The kid seemed to have dipped his toes in every field available. Mark wasn't sure how much of his skill set he was going to need but the client he had in mind would find the eclecticism impressive, if nothing else.

The office was only a couple of blocks away and was surprisingly busy for midnight on a Thursday. The waiting room was nondescript, clean but plain. A row of chairs lined the walls on either side. There was a reception desk under a glass wall and a single door to the side.

There were three people sitting around filling out paperwork on clipboards, two of them had people in suits. The suits looked up as Jensen and Mark passed, their faces a strange mix of irritation and smugness. Jensen just smiled and offered a small wave.

“Hello, darling. I have a potential candidate here for Padalecki.”

At the sound of the client’s name the woman behind the desk stopped typing on her keyboard and flicked her eyes up to Mark, then to Jensen. She sat up straighter and clasped her hands together on her desk.

“Is he expecting you?”

“He’s always expecting me, love,” Mark purred, throwing her a wink.

The woman looked Jensen over again, more scrutinizing this time, and Mark prayed he wasn’t swaying on his feet. Candidates who appeared intoxicated were held until sober, then given the paperwork.

  
“Come on back, Mr. Sheppard.”   
  


There was a buzz and a click as the door was unlocked from the inside. Jensen raised his eyebrows and turned back, rather exaggeratedly, to look at the people sitting in the waiting room. When he turned to face Mark again the man smirked.

“I don’t wait.”

Jensen looked impressed as he led the way through the door. In front of him was a long hallway with more doors on either side. Two were closed with red lights above them, three were open with green and one was closed with no light on. Jensen had no idea what it meant and couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Right this way, Jensen. Let’s take this room.”

Inside the walls were painted a soothing, earthy green with dramatic lamp lighting and a comfortable looking couch. Jensen flopped down in the middle and groaned as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

“Oh, man. I could sleep here.”

“Go ahead and nap, darling. I’m going to make a quick phone call before they come in to process you.”

He was pretty sure the boy was sleeping before he’d finished speaking. He had to get ahold of Padalecki before the processor got ahold of Jensen. The guy was too drunk to be able to consent and Mark was worried he would second guess himself without the liquid courage. Jensen was perfect for what his client was looking for and Mark knew he would thrive in Padalecki’s care.

“Hello.”

“I’ve got one.”

“Number.”

Mark spouted off his recruiter number and listened as a keyboard clacked in the background.

“Twenty minutes.”

They hung up without another word and Mark slipped the phone into his breast pocket as he grinned at the man on the couch. Jensen was sitting upright with his head tilted back, his mouth was slightly open but he wasn’t making a sound, even drunk he didn’t snore.

The recruiter was picturing the grateful smile on his client ’ s face when the door opened and a man in scrubs and a mask walked in. He held out his own clipboard and looked up at Mark.

“I’m going to need him to fill these out,” he said, eyes darting to the sleeping man on the couch.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s just nervous. I’ll make sure he gets these done when he wakes up.”   
  


The man sighed and rolled his eyes while closing the door behind him.

“You know the drill, Mr. Sheppard. He needs a drug and alcohol test within fifteen minutes of arrival. Have him drink some water so he’s ready when I come back in five. If he’s over the limit on alcohol we’re going to have to let him sleep it off before he is allowed to sign.”

Mark waved the man off impatiently and took the clipboard.

“Yes, I’m aware. You go do your job and let me do mine. He’ll be ready in five.”

The processor looked skeptical but shook his head and left, mumbling under his breath. Mark made no move to wake Jensen, and instead went to the mini fridge in the corner. He pulled out two bottles of water and opened them both, putting one on the table next to the couch. He started sipping the other as he watched the second hand on the clock tick by.

When four minutes had passed he leaned forward and gently shook Jensen’s knee. The guy mumbled and his eyes fluttered open, unfocused and glassy.

Mark smiled and said sweetly, “Time to wake, Jensen. Have some water, they’re going to be here any minute.”

Jensen lifted his head but made no move to leave the couch. He looked at Mark for a long second, as if he didn’t know who he was. The recruiter was patient, and squeezed Jensen’s knee lightly, motioning his head to the water.

When Jensen’s eyes fell on it they widened appreciatively before he leaned and made a grab for the bottle. He twisted the cap off slowly and tipped it to his mouth, spilling a bit down the front of his shirt.

“That’s it, drink up. You’re going to need a piss test. They want to make sure you’re not on drugs.”

Jensen huffed a laugh and pulled the bottle from his lips, the water halfway gone.

“Don’t do drugs, man. Shit’s expensive.”

Jensen was pleasantly buzzed, clearly over the center’s limit. But not so much that he wouldn’t be able to answer questions or walk on his own. He would remember everything going on, but his impulse control was wavering. He was perfect.

Then the door was opening again and the same processor stepped through with a plastic cup and a thin file. He closed the door and leaned against the small desk right next to it.

“Alright, let’s get this rolling,” he said dryly, “Name?”

“Jensen.”

The processor raised his eyebrows at Mark and flicked his eyes to Jensen.

“Name?”

“Jensen Ackles.”

The processor wrote the name on the cup and reached out to hand it to Jensen, who stared at it blankly.

“I’m going to need you to fill this to the line,” the processor explained.

He paused and waved the cup slightly, trying to entice Jensen into taking it. When Jensen offered him a blank stare the guy huffed an irritated sight.

“Jesus, this kid is drunk, man. He’s not going to pass a piss test, let alone the personality questionnaire. Why you recruiters insist on trying to skirt them by I will never know. There’s rules, man, rules we have to follow.”

Mark let the man ramble on as he packed up the cup and the clipboard he’d yanked from the recruiter’s hands.

“He needs to stay here, drink water, maybe eat something. Sober up. I’ll mark him down to be checked again at- three am.”

“That’s lovely, thank you,” Mark agreed with a smug smirk.

The processor just shook his head and left the room, still mumbling under his breath. As soon as the door was closed Jensen weezed a laugh leaning forward on the couch.

“Did you see that guy? He got so freaking mad over a little cup.”

Jensen continued to laugh at himself as Mark watched amusedly. The kid was smart and mischievous, and the more Mark saw the more perfect he thought this guy was for his client.

“Like I don’t know what that cup is for,” Jensen continued, “You know, he never actually asked me to take it. Just waved it at me like some rude, rude person.”

Mark cracked a smile and fished his phone from his pocket. He listened to Jensen go off about how stupid it was to be rude while he counted down the minutes and tallied up his comission.

“Say, Jensen.”

The guy stopped talking and looked up as if he’d forgotten Mark was in the room.

“Yeah, Mark?”

“What do you say we skip the drug test and go straight to the physical? You said you don’t even do them, and I trust you on that.”

Jensen was nodding and pushing himself off the couch before Mark finished.

“Yeah, yeah man. You can totally trust me. Let’s get this moving, I wanna get this employment thing settled.”

“As do I.”

Mark led him further down the hallway, past all the doors with light bulbs above them. They took a left at the end and followed the corridor past what looked like an employee’s lounge and a mailroom. When they turned to the right at the end the woman from the front desk was standing just outside an open door.

“Mr. Sheppard, right this way,” she said directing them inside. The room looked like an exam room in a doctor’s office, except the walls were bare and there were no photos of any nurses with family on the counter. Jensen looked around at all the instruments, touching without any reserve.

“I got word Mr. Collins will be here momentarily. I will let him in and he will do the physical and blood test.”

“Yes, I know how it works,” Mark said impatiently as he motioned her out the door.

She didn’t look happy with being spoken to like that but left and closed the door behind her nonetheless. By the time Mark turned back to Jensen the kid was already bare above the waist and working on the button fly of his jeans.

“What in God’s name are you doing?”

Jensen looked up with wide eyes, his fingers freezing on his pants. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, unmoving and unsure of what to do.

“Uh, she said physical? Every physical I’ve had I have to put on a gown.”

Mark couldn’t really argue with his logic, he’d just never had someone so eager to get through the process. Then again, he’d also never had anyone quite like Jensen. He motioned for the man to continue and turned his back to offer him a little privacy. It would do him no good to be accused of gawking at Padalecki’s new man.

“Ready,” Jensen said, accompanied by the sound of crinkly paper on the seat.

Mark turned to see him sitting with his hands in his lap, the gown draped over his shoulders, untied in the back. He pressed his lips together and nodded, Jensen smiled back.

A short time later the door opened and another man in scrubs and a white coat entered. His dark brown hair held the appearance of someone who’d shoved a fork into an electrical socket and Jensen decided, immediately, he liked the man.

“Mr. Sheppard, good to see you again. Jensen , It’s nice to meet you. Let’s get this moving, shall we? Your recruiter caught us a bit off guard, Mr. Padalecki is leaving abroad tomorrow and if all of this works out he’s expecting you to go with him.”

Jensen’s eyebrows went up and he looked from the stranger to Mark. This had to be Mr. Collins, but Jensen was expecting someone different.

“What so I’m gonna be like, his assistant?”

The man chuckled lightly and bobbed his head.

“Sure.”

He directed Jensen to stand and ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms. He moved to his ribs and hips and Jensen felt like he was being frisked, like in the movies. Collins muttered something as he turned to make a note on his clipboard.

Next he took a light from his pocket and checked Jensen’s eyes and ears. He looked in his nose and had Jensen open his mouth where he shoved his gloved fingers in and felt around his teeth. Jensen looked over the man’s shoulder to Mark, and took solace in the fact that Mark was totally relaxed.

“Looking good so far, Jensen. Is there anything abnormal in your medical history?”

Jensen gave him a quick run down, no surgeries, no major injuries, no long-term illnesses. The longer he talked the more the man looked pleased. He was writing notes as fast as Jensen could speak and had a small smile on his face.

By the time they were finished and Jensen was being told to dress his head had cleared a bit from the buzz and he was feeling more tired than anything.

“Well, thank you for calling us Mr. Sheppard, we will let you know how the interview goes.”

Mark nodded his head and waved to Jensen before taking his leave.

“Interview, huh? So, I passed the physical?” he asked while buttoning his shirt.

“With flying colors. Now, like I’ve said, Mr. Padalecki has a prior engagement. So if you’d like the job we need to do the interview now. Would you be able to meet in thirty minutes?”

“Uh, depends on where,” Jensen said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, “I don’t have a car and busses aren’t running right now.”

Collins scrunched his face as if he were thinking about a difficult math problem. He made a show of trying to figure out how they were going to get this to work.

“Well, Jensen, I know you don’t know me, but I could offer you a ride. I’m going straight there and Mr. Padalecki will meet me shortly. I really think you’re a perfect candidate for the position.”

Jensen bobbed his head in jerky motions, the tiredness giving way in light of the job opportunity.

“Yeah, yes. That sounds doable.”

Collins smiled and waved for Jensen to follow him. They left the room and walked straight across the hall through an unmarked door. It led them straight out to the back of the building where a large black SUV was idling in the middle of the parking lot.

“This is my driver, Mr. Olsson. He’ll be taking us to the interview.”

Collins didn’t ask Jensen if it was alright, he simply opened the back door and ushered him in. Jensen felt bolstered by the man’s confidence, though it did cross his mind he was following a stranger into a strange vehicle.

As the SUV ate up tarmac Jensen and Collins sat in silence and the kid started to panic internally a bit. He’d followed a stranger from a bar to a building with no name on it. Let some other guy poke and prod at him like he was a freaking prize horse. Then he got in the second stranger ’ s car with a third stranger.

He had broken just about every single one of his mama’s rules in the span of a few hours. Now he was headed somewhere unknown to meet someone who might give him a job. This whole thing was shady as fuck and he wasn’t sure how he allowed himself to get here.

“Jensen?”

He jolted at the touch to his forearm and turned wide eyes on Collins. The SUV had stopped and the other man’s door was wide open, the driver staring at them expectantly from the parking lot.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a long night,” he said thinly.

Collins smiled patiently and nodded his head.

“I understand, but we’re almost done. If you get the job we’ll need to fill out paperwork and get you a passport so you can start tomorrow. If it isn’t the right fit I can have Mr. Olsson here take you home, no hard feelings.”

The admission that he’d be returned wherever he needed to go was slightly settling. As was the brightly lit parking lot and building he met when he stepped out of the SUV. His pulse settled a bit at the sight of the people milling around. If he were going to be kidnapped they’d take him somewhere dark with no witnesses, right? Right.

“Mr. Ackles, right his way,” Collins said holding an arm out toward the building. It was all glass, completely see through as far as he could see. Most of the lights were on inside and there were lots of people milling around. It seemed this city was far more active at night than he thought.

“I know, our hours are weird. But Mr. Padalecki always likes to be prepared for his trips. I promise we aren’t always working around the clock.”

Jensen was struck with sudden clarity. Padalecki was odd enough that even Jensen had heard the name, it just hadn’t dawned on him until he was in front of the building. Jared Padalecki was one of the top criminal defense attorney’s in the nation, and despite his clientele the man was a national treasure.

The realization must have shown on his face, because Mr. Collins stepped in close to his side and laid a gentle hand on his elbow. He leaned in close to whisper in Jensen’s ear.

“Please do not be intimidated. Mr. Padalecki has had a hard time filling this position because he is looking for something very specific, something not a lot of people have. You’ve got it, Jensen. You will not be asked to do anything you aren’t capable of, you will never see the inside of a courtroom.

“We asked Mr. Sheppard to find us the right man for the position because he is good at reading people, and he thinks you are the one we need. Please, at least come speak with him.”

Jensen nodded dumbly and allowed Collins to lead him into the building. They walked right past the door security and the desk. Collins nodded at the elevator security and when he pressed the button for the top floor the doors closed and didn’t open until they were all the way up.

“What the hell am I doing here?” Jensen asked himself quietly when the doors opened.

The top floor was glass walls all around the outer walls of the buildings. Empty conference rooms, large offices and space with blinds pulled closed. The far wall looked to be one large office with a sitting room and a second room. The blinds were drawn for the second half of the space but in the sitting room Jensen could see Padalecki himself on a couch.

Jensen took a deep cleansing breath and allowed himself to relax as he exhaled. He looked to Collins to see the man grinning widely, almost looking proud.

“Let’s do this.”

Krushic shook his head, almost awed, and turned to walk around the reception desk in the middle of the room. Jensen followed behind him and slightly to the side, his shoulders were set back in a confident stance and his chin was up.

As they got closer Mr. Padalecki looked up from the papers he was holding in his hand and made eye contact. Jensen licked his lips and followed Collins right into the office.

“Have a seat, Mr. Ackles,” Collins said.

He closed the door as Jensen sat across from Mr. Padalecki, but didn’t join them on the couch. Instead he stood with his back to them, hands clasped in front of him, almost as if he were guarding the door.

Mr. Padalecki went back to reading from the file in his hand, his posture was relaxed and open. Jensen tried to remember not to slouch on the couch, he made sure he was focused on the man in front of him and did not fidget.

He thought it was odd Mr. Padalecki hadn’t acknowledged his presence yet, but supposed you didn’t get to be in the position the man was in by allowing people to interrupt you. So Jensen stayed still and waited patiently.

The sounds of the clock ticking on the wall and Mr. Padalecki turning pages in his file were loud in the otherwise silent office. He knew this had to be a test, he was briefed twice on how busy the attorney was and the fact that he had a trip the next day. He could sit here as long as Padalecki needed him to, it was reminiscent of that serving job he had where he had to stand against the wall, unmoving, until someone at the table needed their water filled. He’d made so much money that night.

Finally, Mr. Padalecki closed the file and leaned forward to place it on the table. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked Jensen over with appraising, appreciative eyes. Jensen held still under the scrutiny, though for the second time that night he felt like he was being examined.

“Mr. Ackles, tell me why you think you would be good at this.”

Padalecki leaned back on the couch now, a long arm stretched over the back and an ankle thrown over his knee. Jensen fought the urge to look over his shoulder at Collins, he still wasn’t exactly sure what the job was. He cleared his throat and looked Padalecki in the eye.

“Well, sir, I’ve got lots of experience all over the board. I’m good with people, and can hold my own in a conversation or hold my tongue if I need to be a fly on the wall. I’m a quick study and like learning so it’s made it easy to adapt to new situations.”

Jensen hesitated then, trying to gauge any subtle shift in Padalecki’s body language. He wasn’t sure where to go with his experience and didn’t want to sell himself too hard. Padalecki nodded his head slowly.

“Those are all important. But how are you with following direction? That is going to be the most important part of your position here. I need to know that if I give you an order you are going to obey. I cannot and will not hover.”

Jensen nodded his head and licked his lips, the action was not lost on the man in front of him. Padalecki’s pupils dilated slightly and the man licked his own lips slowly.

“You came highly recommended, Jensen. And I am regretful we don’t have the proper amount of time for a thorough interview. I am going to sign you on with a probationary period to make sure it’s a good fit. We will know within a week if we work well together or not.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no words came out. Padalecki’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and then flicked behind him to where Collins was standing.

“Please get the papers, we’ll sign them now. Have Ms. Tal come in to notarize.”

The door opened and closed and Jensen finally found his voice.

“Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down. I understand what an opportunity this is and I know I can do it.”

Padalecki nodded his head and sat forward on the couch again. This time when the door opened the woman from the top floor reception desk walked in and sat down right next to Jensen. She was petite, but by her body language it was clear she was not to be trifled with.

“Mr. Ackles, we’ll need you to sign here, initial all these spots, and sign again here.”

She shoved a pen into Jensen’s hand and directed him where to sign. He was dizzy with the idea of this job, thinking about how he was going to have to find and thank Mark for the opportunity.

Once everything was signed Ms. Tal stamped the pages, signed her own name and passed the papers to Padalecki, who signed and initialled everywhere Jensen had. Once the woman left Padalecki sat back again and eyed Jensen with open interest.

“Mr. Ackles, is there anything you need picked up from your apartment?”

“Uh, no, sir. I travel light these days.”

“Very well. We’ll have you fitted for suits on the plane. You will not always accompany me to functions but when you do , you need to look the part.”

Jensen nodded and rubbed his hands together, unsure of what to do next. He hadn’t considered his lack of wardrobe for a place like this and wondered if he would need to get nicer things for everyday where, when he wasn’t wearing the suits.

“I am sorry to cut this short but I have one more phone meeting before we leave. You have a few hours to rest, you may do so here. Do not go into my office. Mr. Collins will come for you when it’s time to board the jet. Do you have any questions for me?”

“No, sir. We can talk on the plane, right?”

Padalecki smiled again and Jensen thought he might get addicted to putting the look on the man’s face. He stood from the couch and took the jacket Collins handed him, buttoning it up before he leaned down for the file he had been reading.

“We can talk on the plane, Jensen. Get some sleep. You’re going to be awake for most of the trip there.”

Jensen nodded and watched them leave. Padalecki was an impressive force as he made his way to one of the conference rooms. Flanked by Collins they looked like a pair no one would want to mess with. Ms. Tal followed them in shortly and closed the conference door. It was only then that Jensen laid himself across the couch.

He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to sleep, the excitement of the night had his adrenaline pumping his heart. The rememence of the alcohol and the fact that he was comfortable proved him wrong as he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~

A few short hours later Jensen was groggy and being herded up some stairs into a private jet. Ms. Tal and Mr. Olsson were already aboard the plane, neither looked at him as Collins directed him toward the back. They went past a service station and through a set of double doors into a suite.

“You will sit here for now, Mr. Padalecki may give you further directions when he boards.”

Jensen nodded as Collins gently pushed him into a seat and slid a small duffle underneath. Toward the back of the room was a large bed, and a small bathroom cubby. To Jensen’s left was a small round table with another chair on the other side. Across the plane was a similar set up, only there was one chair with a large pillow on the floor next to it.

Jensen absently hopped the pillow was for a dog and not a cat, he was allergic. That question never comes up in interviews. Before long the plane started humming under his feet and Mr. Padalecki arrived through the doors. He nodded once at Jensen and allowed Collins to take his jacket before he sat in the chair next to the pillow.

Collins hung the coat and closed the double doors. He took a phone off the wall and told whoever was on the other side that everything was set. The plane shook and rattled in the usual way and soon they were in the air.

Jensen sat patiently and quietly as Padalecki tapped away at the tiny screen on his phone. Collins took the seat on the other side of the table from Jensen and leaned in to speak softly.

“The tailor is getting ready to come in. He is going to need to take measurements so you’ll need to be bare. Are you wearing underwear?”

Jensen wanted to give the man a look but understood where he was coming from. Luckily, he was wearing underwear and he considered it a bonus this was a pair without holes in it. He just nodded.

They sat silently until there was a knock at the door. Collins stood to answer it and Padalecki looked up as a tall blond entered the room.

“Alright, boys, let’s see what I have to work with.”

Collins looked pained as he sighed deeply and looked to Jensen.

“Mr. Ackles, this rude man is Mr. Roche. He will be measuring you for suits and showing Mr. Padalecki color swatches against your skin tone.”

Jensen offered the man a smile and a small wave.

“Oh, my. Happy birthday to me!”

Jensen pressed his lips together and looked from the tailor to Collins, whose face was turning a bit red. Padalecki cleared his throat and Mr. Roche rolled his eyes. The dynamic in the room was one of people who had been together so long they couldn’t help but irritate each other.

“Alright, up, up. Let’s see what you’ve got under these rags.”

Jensen rose from his seat and slipped out of his shoes. He undressed slowly aware that there were two sets of eyes on him. Like Mark at the clinic, though, Collins had turned to offer him a little privacy. Even though he was about to be placed on a pedestal, literally.

When he’d folded his jeans and put them on his pile of clothes a low whistle had his face heating up. He turned to see Mr. Roche staring, unabashed. Jensen wanted to cover up, he felt more than uncomfortable with this man gawking at him. He looked past the tailor to see Padalecki peeking up through his lashes, a similar look on his face.

Jensen cleared his throat and spread his arms.

“Where do you want me?”

“Well, love, I  _ want  _ you on the bed, but the stool will have to do for now.”

Before Jensen could say anything Collins was in Mr. Roche’s face.

“You will behave yourself or be removed from the plane.”

The tailor patted Collins on the top of his head a couple of times in a bold move Jensen would never even consider.

“Yes, darling, sorry. I forget how protective the alpha is of his toys.”

Jensen’s face heated again and he tipped his head up after stepping on the stool so he wouldn’t see anyone’s face. He missed the withering look from Collins and the mimicking of Roche locking his lips and throwing a key.

The rest of the measuring went by quickly and silently. Collins took his seat back across from Padalecki and Roche was nothing but professional for the rest of the session. Jensen had been able to forget the inappropriate conversation.

When the man was finally done he took a step back and made one more note on his little pad. Jensen stepped down from the stool but remained still as Roche held up color swatches for Collins and Padalecki to consider. The men talked as if Jensen wasn’t even in the room, discussing what colors and textures would look good.

By the time the whole process was finally over Jensen was feeling worn out and exposed. Mr. Roache left without another word to Jensen, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Thank you, Misha. Jensen, don’t bother with your clothes for now. Come kneel here and make yourself comfortable.”

Jensen nearly tripped over his own feet stepping away from the stool. He looked from Padalecki to Collins and back with wide eyes before he burst out laughing.

“Oh, man. You had me. That was a good one.”

Padalecki furrowed his eyebrows and placed his phone on the table next to him. He sat back in his chair, ankle over knee, and looked at Jensen through narrowed eyes. Jensen’s laughter pittered out as his smile faded.

“You want me to kneel next to you in my underwear?”

Padalecki pressed his lips together in a fine line, looking to Collins before addressing Jensen again.

“What did you think you were here for? You signed the papers.”

Jensen’s heartbeat picked up in his chest. He did sign papers, papers he never read.

“Uh, a job.”

“Jensen, you signed a slave contract. You belong to me now,” Padalecki said slowly.

Jensen could have sworn the plane tilted in the sky, though neither of the other men moved. The room seemed to be spinning, making him lightheaded and unsteady on his feet. He tried to think back on his conversations with Sheppard. The man had said it was a job, right? Then someone was gripping his elbow and helping to lower him to the floor.

“Slave? But I, I thought this was for a job?”

“No, Jensen. Mr. Sheppard has been looking for someone for me for quite some time now. He thought you made a good candidate and so far I’ve been very satisfied with his work. You belong to me, Jensen.”

He looked up at Mr. Padalecki from the floor, the position put the taller man way above him and he couldn’t help but think how much more comfortable the pillow would be than the carpet. No one had mentioned the word  _ slave  _ before, he was sure of it. How could this happen?

“This seems to be coming as a shock to you. I will admit I am not all that surprised Sheppard didn’t bring it up. The man is very good at getting what he wants, but Jensen, so am I. You signed the papers, there is no getting out of this.”

“Oh, Jesus. God dammit, what the hell. I can’t-”

The room was spinning again, Collins’s hand on his shoulder didn’t do anything to settle him. He couldn’t be a slave, never even considered it. Since it was made legal it became a viable option for many people. They still had some rights and laws to protect them from abuse, the process had been honed to be pretty safe. But not for Jensen, never had he even considered it.

“Jensen.”

He looked up to meet Mr. Padalecki’s eyes. The man had leaned forward and was resting his elbows on his knees, looking at Jensen with wide, concerned eyes.

“You signed a contract. You are legally mine now. I know this may seem like a lot, and I should have been more thorough with my explanations. But, Jensen, I can promise you that you will want for nothing. All you have to do is ask, and whatever it is will be yours. I am looking for a companion, but will never force you to do anything.

“I have been looking for someone like you for a very long time and I think we could be very good together.”

Jensen stared at the man with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure what to say. He could try and fight the contract but it was his word against Padalecki’s. And the guy is a very successful lawyer. He thought about his situation. The eviction, the fact he had no phone or vehicle. If he did try and fight the contract where the hell was he even going to go?

“Uh-.” Jensen shuddered and let out a shaky breath. “I guess, we could try.”

Padalecki smiled wide and Jensen couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. He really was a handsome man. This might be the easiest thing he’s ever done.

“Good. Glad to hear it. Why don’t you come kneel on the pillow, it’ll be easier on your knees. I have some things to review before I meet with my client.”

Jensen nodded his head and shuffled forward. He perched on the pillow and sat back on his heels with his hands on his thighs. Padalecki picked up his file and sat back in his chair. After a few moments of awkwardly wondering what he should do next Jensen felt blunt nails brushing through his hair and across his scalp.

He sighed and relaxed into his position. After a while the hand in his hair coaxed his head sideways to rest his temple on a solid thigh.

Jensen’s heart was still beating hard, but it wasn’t nearly as fast as it had been. This could work. This might actually be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for ya. Thanks to my beta, she caught some things this time that would have made it weird.

“Mr. Padalecki?”

Jared looked up from the screen on his desk and blinked his eyes hard. He must have been staring at the computer for longer than he thought to have blurry spots dancing in his vision. It was also very rare for Misha to march into his office like this, so he had probably already knocked.

“Yes, Mr. Collins?” he asked, rubbing his hands down his face as he leaned back in his chair.

“Your 3 o’clock appointment is here to see you. Shall I make drinks for the deck?”

Jared stared blankly at him a few more seconds before his brain caught up with the question. It was a good thing this was the last he would have to work this weekend. He had been working non - stop with crazy hours and his brain was fried.

“Yes, please and thank you. I will be out momentarily.”

Misha nodded his head and backed out of the room. A muffled call came from under Jared’s desk and the man rolled his eyes as his lids slid closed. Misha turned his head to hide a smile and left, closing the door softly behind him.

“Jensen, I feel like, at this point, half the reason for cock warming is to keep you fucking quiet.”

Jared’s amused tone belayed his harsh words and was countered by a short firm swipe of wet tongue up the underside of his soft cock. He groaned and shoved his chair away from the desk faster than his slave could follow. Jensen toppled forward when the lap he was leaning on was suddenly gone. He would have slammed his face into the floor if Jared hadn’t been ready for it.

Knowing damn well his boy was about to be bratty he pulled something out of a desk drawer as Jensen shuffled forward on his knees. Once his head cleared the desk the slave looked up, mischief in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something; probably something smart ass. Jared shoved the bit into his mouth and used both hands to expertly secure the buckle behind his head.

Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed together and his face fell in a pout Jared had quickly learned to ignore. He leaned back in his chair and watched as Jensen tongued at the bit, testing how tightly it was secured. He pulled at the wrist restraints behind him and tried to talk to Jared through the gag.

“I know you’ve been down there a while. It’s what you’re supposed to do. I have one more meeting today then the rest of the weekend is ours.”

Jared sat forward again and closed the windows on his computer before locking it and flipping down the lid. Jensen growled as he scooped up a small stack of file folders and slipped them into his briefcase sitting beside the desk. At the sound Jared froze and slowly lifted his head to look into Jensen’s eyes, the boy finally having the sense to look down to the floor.

“If you’d like to act like a naughty puppy I can surely treat you that way,” Jared’s voice was low and measured.

Jensen shook his head quickly and kept his eyes on the floor. His back was ramrod straight and his knees were spread just enough to make out the outline of the cockcage hidden by his black boy shorts. He was suddenly the poster child for  _ Good Boy _ and it never ceased to amaze his master how quickly he could flip the switch.

In truth, Jensen had been the best thing that ever happened to Jared. It had taken the man literally years to find a slave he fit well with and another six months for Jensen to accept his role at his master’s feet. But once he had, the man was a fucking natural and Jared couldn’t see himself ever tiring of him.

Somehow Jensen knew just when to push Jared’s buttons and when to settle. His ability to sink into subspace was beautiful to watch and he always did his best to take whatever Jared wanted to give him. Communicating wasn’t always as easy for him, but Jared figured that was probably Jensen’s role of slave getting to his head. While Jared was well aware of what he’d acquired Jensen for , he still wanted the boy happy.

A happy slave was an enthusiastic slave.

“Good. This meeting won’t take long. I need to update a client with some sensitive information I didn’t want to share on the phone. Should be no more than an hour. Afterwards we will relax by the pool, I need to get some laps in. Then I have a scene planned for after dinner.”

Jensen’s eyes darted up while he left his head tipped down. Jared smirked and huffed a laugh at the hopeful expression on his face. For as much as his slave claimed he did not like puppy play he sure acted like one sometimes. Jared swore that if Jensen had a tail it would be wagging half the time.

Jared stood from his chair and tucked himself in before stooping to pick up his briefcase, then straightened his tie and headed out of his office. Jensen followed without prompting; his shoulders were positioned back, chin tilted down so he was looking at the floor. All of his focus was on his master so that he wouldn’t fall out of step.

When they made it downstairs and out to the pool deck there was already someone sitting at one of the shaded tables; a female slave on a pillow to his right. Jared took the chair to the man’s left so that he could share the files and Jensen dropped gracefully to his knees on the pillow between them. He usually didn’t like being so close to Jared’s clients, some of them gave him scary-bad vibes; this guy seemed mostly normal.

“Mr. Brittan, how are you this afternoon?” Jared asked, reaching out to shake the man’s hand.

The guy didn’t remove his sunglasses, rude, and gave a weak handshake in return before putting out his half-smoked cigarette in his water glass. Nevermind, the guy was a twit.

“Jared, my man, it’s Brian! But I’m good, I’m good. Still waiting on my beverage, but hey, good help is hard to find.”

Jensen wanted to glare at the guy but dutifully kept his eyes down. Besides, Misha was more than capable of taking care of himself. He zoned out on the conversation over his head, focusing on the terra cotta tiles beyond his pillow and what his master might have planned for him tonight.

He couldn’t help but tune back in when Jared’s tone took on a frustrated edge.

“Mr. Brittan, we managed to knock the charges down to first degree slave endangerment, and to be honest they will probably be dropped before the trial even starts. However, part of the plea agreement was that you were going to surrender your slaves until a verdict was reached.”

Jared held up a hand when his client opened his mouth to interrupt. He waited a few seconds to make sure Brian was going to hold his tongue before he continued.

“I understand that your girl here is in good condition but the agreement was you would surrender them, not that you would take care of them. We need to show the courts that you’re willing to play ball, it will help solidify your defense.”

This was the part of Jared’s job he hated. This guy had crossed the line with one of his slaves and was caught on a security camera. Now his master was making deals to get the little trust fund bitch off. Someone who was willing to do that to another person wasn’t going to do it just once.

“Aw, come on, man. That’s my girl! I would never hurt her,” Brian retorted, putting a hand on the female’s head.

To his credit the girl didn’t flinch, she even leaned into the touch as much as she could without worry of reprimand. Without looking at her , his fingers shuffled through her hair, rubbing over her scalp.

“Yes, I’m sure. But if you don’t fulfill your part of the deal they could take it off the table and the full weight of the justice system will come down on your ass.”

“I mean, I guess I could lock ‘em up for a bit. I could always share someone else’s, right?”

The man’s tone sent a shiver down Jensen’s spine. He knew what he was, what he had signed up for. But the thought of his master passing him around at some skeevy party to his skeevy clients made his throat burn. He’d gotten pretty lucky with Jared, despite that Mark guy basically tricking him into it.

If the guy’s comment wasn’t bad enough the hand that came down on Jensen’s right shoulder made him jerk toward Jared. He glared at his master’s client over his shoulder and nearly forgot not to growl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jared’s huge hand shoot out and grab his client’s wrist in a bruising grip.

“You’ll keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Brittan,” Jared advised, his tone was low and brokered no arguing.

Jensen shuffled to the edge of his pillow, as close to his master as he could get and resumed his position. He was breathing a little heavier and his face felt warm but those were things he couldn’t control just then and he hoped Jared wouldn’t mention them until this sleeze was gone.

“Ow, man! You can’t just go grabbing people like that! You know who my dad is!”

Jared flung the guys hand back into his own space and started gathering the files on the table.

“I do, Mr. Brittan, and he is paying me a lot of money to represent you in this case,” Jared paused to make eye contact, “A lot. Imagine how unhappy he would be if I had to call him and tell him I had to reevaluate his retainer because his son couldn’t keep his hands to himself?

“Your father and my father were good friends. Of their two sons, who do you think holds the most clout?”

Jensen didn’t bother trying to hide his smirk, though the bit gag probably did it for him. Mr. Brittan rubbed his wrist and shoved his chair away from the table, tugging the leash of the girl as he backed away. She stumbled to her feet as she tried to follow his jerky movements.

“I will send my recovery team to pick up whatever slaves you have on your property later today. No need to have them ready, the team will gather what they need. You may have them back after the trial if you are proven to be a decent master.

“For the rest of the case I will correspond with your father. Mr. Collins will show you out.”

Brian straightened his cheap suit jacket and glared at Jared behind his sunglasses as Misha came to stand behind him. He shook off the guard’s hand from his elbow and stepped away from Misha’s withering look.

“Listen, Jared. Just because you’re some hot shot lawyer don’t make you better than me. We went to the same schools, man. You treating your oldest friends this way makes me wonder how you got any new ones.” He turned to walk back past Misha. “Thanks for the drink, asshole.”

Jared watched them go, Misha turned to smirk at him as he followed the man into the house.

“Well, that went well,” Jared mused to himself.

He pushed the chairs back under the table and ran soothing fingers through Jensen’s hair, before saying, “I am going to put all of this away. Would you like to get a head start in the pool?”

Jensen looked up with raised eyebrows and pushed out his chest; nonexistent tail wagging away. Jared just laughed as he leaned down and unhooked the bit gag before removing the cuffs. Jensen stood slowly, easing off his knees and stretching his jaw. He shucked his shorts and left them on the pillow before turning to his master with a grin.

Jared returned it, looking him up and down before stepping into his slave’s space. A large, warm hand cupped his soft caged cock as Jared leaned in to capture his lips. Jensen parted them slightly, giving his master room if he wanted it. Jared groaned against him and backed away quickly.

“Soon, pet. I’m going to go change.”

As soon as Jared had collected his things he went upstairs to deposit his briefcase and get out of his suit. On the way inside he passed a smirking Misha, who had a tray of drinks.

“A little late, don’t you think?”

“I wasn’t going to waste good liquor on that stain.”

~*~

“You look so pretty, just like this. Spread out and waiting for me.”

There was a muffled response and Jared didn’t bother to hide the grin on his face; Jensen couldn’t see it anyways.

“Still can’t keep your mouth shut, huh, pet?”

Jensen’s tongue wiggled around in his mouth as he tried to talk around the ring gag tucked behind his teeth.

“Yes, well. I know you can’t right now. I guess I’m just going to have to fill it.”

Jensen arched his back off the bed and pulled at the ropes that held his arms spread to either side. His head was tipped off the foot of the bed and his eyes were covered with a black blindfold. Jared loved the ring gag in his mouth, he didn’t even always use it when he put it in; just liked the way Jensen’s lips looked spread around something.

This time he planned to use it.

Jared stepped forward and teased the head of his cock over Jensen’s face. He painted his slave’s cheeks and lips with drops of precome. Jensen groaned when he pressed through the gag, tapping his tongue with the tip then pulling it back. Jensen tried to chase him but his binds were too tight for him to get very far.

“I love how eager you are for me. I never thought I’d find someone like you,” Jared praised.

Jensen’s gargled rebuttal was cut off when Jared shoved himself down his throat. The dom felt his sub’s throat constrict and he gasped as it tightened around his shaft. He pulled out enough to let Jensen catch his breath then moved back in at a slower pace. Jensen had come to him fairly good at giving head, and since then had been trained to take whatever Jared gave him.

He loved a good face fucking.

Jared started up a steady pace of in and out, Jensen relaxed into his position and laved his tongue over his master’s cock. His hands were clenched in their restraints, his legs pulling as he tried to get closer. Jared could feel his smooth balls slide over the soft blindfold and groaned as he ground down lightly.

He loved being able to look over his sub’s body as his thrusting got lazy. He leaned forward to reach down and pinch one of Jensen’s nipples. His muffled yell sent vibrations up Jared’s shaft.

“Fuck, I’m close. Get me off, Jen.”

Jensen could barely move with Jared’s crotch pressed into his face but the dom really did love when he tried. His whole body would tense and his lips got tighter around the gag as he tried to move and suck.

Jared reached down and slapped his cheek, just hard enough to leave a red print of his fingers. He watched Jensen’s body jerk with the jolt of it and thrust in a bit harder. He smacked him again on the other cheek; then leaned forward, hands on either side of Jensen’s hips, and humped at his face in short quick thrusts.

“Fuck yes!” Jared growled as he leaned forward and bit down on his slave’s hip bone.

He spilled down Jensen’s thoat, his balls and pelvis mashed into the man’s face.

“God damn, Jensen. You were just built to be used, huh?” he asked before slowly getting up and pulling his softening cock out of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen coughed and sputtered, his face was red from the slapping and lack of oxygen. There was a little drizzle of come spilling from the corner of his mouth that Jared wiped up with a finger and rubbed over his tongue.

Jensen whined something that sounded like a ‘thank you’.

“Such a fucking good boy. You were good all day weren’t you?”

Jensen nodded emphatically.

“I suppose I should let you come.”

The slave whimpered and thrust his hips up, his cock was pressing against the confines of its cage, trying to get hard.

“Should I let you out? Or make you come soft?”

Jensen shook his head just as hard as he’d nodded only a moment before. Jared just chuckled menacingly and walked around the side of the bed to sit next to his slave.

“You see.” Jared paused as he leaned backward to open the drawer of the bedside table. “I got you something, and I’d love to test it out.”

The questioning sound from Jensen’s throat was cuter than it had any right to be and Jared smiled to himself as he held the slim wand out in front of him. He didn’t say anything else as he twisted the bottom to bring the wand to life. The sound of the vibrator had Jensen groaning around the gag, he wiggled his hips in anticipation and clenched his hands into fists.

Jared shuffled around so that he was seated on his knees between Jensen’s legs. He used a little lube to slick up the device but it was slim enough Jensen wouldn’t need any prep. Jared’s mouth practically watered as he fit the tip between his slave’s cheeks, Jensen tried to spread his legs more but the ropes around his ankles restricted his movement.

The dom hooked a finger under one of the metal bands of the cock cage, pulling a deep groan from the man underneath him. He tugged the cage up gently, putting pressure on Jensen’s perineum as he pushed the tip of the wand past his rim and into his ass.

Jensen’s hips kept writhing in small jerky movements as he tried to push himself harder onto the vibrating toy. Jared allowed it, as his sub could’t really get anywhere. And pretty soon he would be trying to get away. For whatever reason, a helpless Jensen was Jared’s favorite thing in the world. His love for torturing his slave was stronger than anything he’d ever felt. Sometimes he wondered if he was  _ in _ love.

Jensen’s muffled scream brought him out of his musing and told him he was in the right spot. He had gotten pretty good at finding the man’s prostate from just about any angle and rubbed the tip of the wand over it a few times before sliding past.

  
The sub’s back went stiff and his toes curled in on his feet at the explosion inside him. The fact that Jensen had yelled it over and over one night when he wasn’t gagged had little to do with how Jared knew his slave loved the torture as much as he did. He reveled in letting Jared take control and loved it when he was helpless.

The dom pulled the wand back, slowly, making sure to rub over that spot inside him again on his way out. He paused with just the tip inside and Jensen’s whimper sent a shiver down his spine. The sub knew exactly what was about to happen, he was no stranger to coming soft.

Jared pushed back in quickly, mirroring what his cock had just been doing to Jensen’s throat. He nailed his prostate and kept at it with short hard jabs. His forearm started to get sore with the pace he was attempting to maintain and it was always a game to see how fast he could get Jensen to lose it.

Of course, it had been a few days since Jensen had come, and his noise level was always an indicator as to how close he was. At this point Jared was sure everyone in the house knew Jensen was close. He reached up and unsnapped the back of the bit gag, allowing it to fall from Jensen’s mouth onto the bed.

“Sir! Please!”

His boy was so good.

“Please let me come!”

Jensen was chanting it like a mantra, over and over at the top of his lungs. Jared smiled wickedly and pounded him harder. When every muscle seized in an effort to hold in his orgasm Jared finally relented and gave him the word. Afterall, Jensen never was able to hold it for very long and he didn’t want to punish him tonight.

“Come.”

And Jensen fucking did.

~*~

The next morning Jared was sitting on the pool deck in the shade, finishing up his brunch and watching his slave go through his daily workout routine. Jared had his trainer come up with a varied schedule to avoid muscle memory and tone his slave’s beautiful muscles. He didn’t need Jensen to bulk up, just to stay healthy. And if he was nicer to look at because of it then so be it.

Jensen had been thrilled when Jared told him of the idea. He enjoyed working out, when he got around to it, just never was able to motivate himself for an extended period of time. That and he didn’t know how to put together a beneficial routine. He took to it with vigor and only on a few occasions did Jared have to threaten him with punishment.

And it had done the boy’s body good.

They had a weight room in the house but Jensen liked to do his workout on the patio whenever possible. In the early morning the pool deck was shaded by the house and the Florida sun wouldn’t be too hot until about midday. Jensen still opted to wear a skimpy pair of shiny purple boyshorts.

After his workout Jensen would be given his recovery drink to help his muscles and then he would be allowed to join Jared in mimosas. The splash in the pool indicated he was finished, a few laps around was his cool down. Just as he was pulling himself up on the deck Misha came from inside with a tray of champagne drinks.

Jensen smacked the bodyguard’s ass as he walked by, leaving a giant wet hand print on the back. Misha spun and glared at him, but the slave just gave him a cheeky grin as he wiped himself down with a towel. Jared pretended not to notice the exchange, these two were like brothers sometimes.

“You look so good this morning, Jen,” Jared said before licking his lips.

Jensen just winked at him and flexed his biceps before gracefully falling to his knees on his pillow. They made their way through a few drinks, enough that Jensen’s head had a pleasant buzz and he was ready to lay down in the sun and work on his tan; that he would take the shorts off for.

“I have a challenge for you,” Jared announced, out of the blue.

Jensen’s smile faltered as he looked at his master. Challenges were usually difficult, but the rewards for winning were usually worth it. However, Jared didn’t normally give him tasks like this when he was tipsy.

Misha came out again with his tray, and a smirk of his own. He set the tray on the table in front of Jared and stood behind him, hands clasped behind his back, a smirk firmly in place. On the tray were two small spoons and a carton of eggs. Jensen swallowed thickly and looked up at his master.

“I would like for you to stand in the middle of the deck and spread your arms out to your sides. Misha will hand you a spoon for each hand, then place an egg on each spoon. When I say, you need to raise one leg, either is fine, and balance as long as you can.

“If you can go three minutes without dropping an egg, I will let you fuck me tonight.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. It wasn’t like he never had, Jared liked it on occasion. But he was usually tied to the bed as Jared rode his cock. He never really got to do the fucking. Even as a top, he was the one getting fucked.

“And if I drop them?” the slave prompted.

Misha’s grin widened and he rocked back and forth from heel to toe. The fact that he was getting more worked up meant he knew Jared’s plan, probably helped him with it. He was regretting smacking his ass now, as that probably propelled him forward with another plan.

“For every egg you drop Misha will add another. For every egg on the floor when the three minutes is up will be a day you don’t get to come.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped, that just wasn’t fair. There was no way he could go three minutes without dropping at least one egg. He sputtered from his place on the floor, watching as Jared sat back with a fresh drink and Misha opened the carton of eggs, waiting for him to stand.

“Go on,” his master cajoled.

“I can’t do that! You got me drunk, then gave me an impossible task!”

“Did you raise your voice at the man of the house?” Misha asked, with mock indignation.

Jensen narrowed his eyes at the man and snarled. Misha only laughed at him and rounded Jared with the spoons. Jared watched the exchange like an amused babysitter.

“This is your fault, I just know it,” Jensen growled as he rose to his feet.

He stumbled slightly and would forever, in his mind, blame it on kneeling for so long. Misha just laughed again and motioned to a point on the deck that was half shaded. The sun would be in his eyes, but he didn’t need those to focus. Right? Shit.

“Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself, boy,” Misha suggested, simply.

Jensen took his position and held the spoons out at arm's length. Misha gave him a spoon for each hand as Jared pulled up the stopwatch app on his phone. The carton was retrieved from the table and Misha stood behind Jensen ready to add the eggs.

“Remember, when you drop one, he’s going to replace it. Try to drop as few as possible,” Jared said, nodding to the man behind him.

Jensen steeled his features and breathed out before lifting one of his legs so his knee was at a ninety degree angle. Jared’s thumb hit the timer and the race was on.

“These are expensive eggs, Jensen. Organic. Try not to go through the whole dozen,” Misha whispered behind him.

Jensen pressed his lips together and focused his eyes on a point of the house in front of him. Really the task wasn’t a hard one, sober he could do it no problem. But that was probably the point, wasn’t it ? Get him liquored up and set him up for failure. As his mind wandered his leg wobbled and he didn’t realize he’d dropped one until he heard the crack on the deck.

His ankle was splashed with egg white as he regained his balance. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as Misha chuckled and added another egg to the spoon. Jensen quickly lost track of time as he dropped two more eggs.

He was really starting to get upset with himself and the challenge. Jared’s features gave nothing away of his mood but he knew he wasn’t doing well, and his master expected the best. Jensen wanted to give him the best. His life was shit before Jared. Sure, he’d been making ends meet, but just barely. And for what? A crappy apartment and barely enough to eat?

Jared came in and dropped him in the lap of luxury and he couldn’t do something as simple as holding a fucking egg on a fucking spoon.

“Time!”

Jared’s voice broke through his inner turmoil, and it was a lot closer than he thought it should be. Both spoons fell from his hands and the tears he hadn’t felt in his eyes spilled down his cheeks. Before they got far there were hands cradling his face.

“Shh, it’s alright. You did well, Jensen. You did so well. In three minutes you only dropped three eggs. And that was after three drinks. It’s okay,” Jared was shushing him as he pulled him in.

Jensen felt so stupid. He sniffled and allowed his master to hold him close, swaying with him on the deck. Misha went inside to put the eggs that survived back in the refrigerator and retrieve something to clean up the broken ones.

“Come sit,” Jared beckoned, as he pulled Jensen back to the table.

He pushed his slave to his knees and held a glass of water to his lips. Jensen drank deeply, closing his eyes and pulling the cool liquid into his mouth. It helped a little to settle his restless thoughts. When Jared pulled the glass back there was nothing left to do but look at his master.

“I’m sorry. I tried.”

“I know, pet. You did well. It was supposed to be difficult. Do you think if I was going to get mad that you dropped them I would have set that up? I’m not mad, it was just a game.”

Jensen nodded, looking down at the ground and sniffling again. He wiped the back of his hand under his nose and reached for his towel to wipe the snot. Jared waited patiently, allowing his slave to pull himself together. Jensen was not a stranger to subdrop, though they had been avoiding it lately. His trigger was usually disappointing his master. And how could Jared get mad at that?

Misha came back with a towel and a mimosa. He offered the drink to Jared, who offered it to Jensen. The slave pulled back and eyed the glass suspiciously. Jared laughed good naturedly and shook his head.

“No more challenges today. I promise. This will help settle your mind. Later tonight I am going to ride that cock, though. And you can’t come for three days.”

“But I dropped five eggs,” Jensen pouted as he took the glass.

He really did look cute with his red eyes and tear stained cheeks and pouty lips. Jared reached forward to thumb his bottom lip before he could take a drink.

“The last two were after the timer. It’s only three.”

Jensen’s shoulder sagged a bit with relief. At least he had an awesome orgasm last night. He was okay with not coming for a few days as long as there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Later that night Jensen was tied spread eagle to their bed in nothing but his bit gag and cock ring. The ring had a chain that attached to a plug, snuggly pressed into his asshole.

“Fuck yes, Jen. Such a big boy,” Jared moaned.

His head was thrown back as he rocked his hips on top of his slave. Jensen, unable to do more than offer muffled words and slight jerks of his hips. Jared didn’t bottom much, but when he did he loved to draw it out. The slave was convinced it had more to do with torturing him than his master’s pleasure.

Jared lazily stripped his cock as he ground down on Jensen’s. After what felt like forever he finally felt Jared start to tense. His bouncing got faster and his hand moved with more determination. He came riding Jensen hard enough the bed was rocking, aiming right at the younger man’s face.

Jensen could only open his mouth wide around the gag and try to catch as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going or how long it's going to be. I will add relevant tags as I go. I am open to suggestions.
> 
> If the person who asked me not to switch read this I'm sorry I switched them anyway. Size will come into play and my beta loves a top Jared story.


End file.
